


The Queen's Saviour

by Kali_flour



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kali_flour/pseuds/Kali_flour
Summary: What would happen if Regina and Emma become The Greatest love story since Snow White and Prince Charming?Having to deal with the consequences of Zelena's threats to Storybrooke, the town must also decide if Regina stays or goes. Somebody has to pay right? With everyones emotions coloured with hatred for Regina, can Emma really be The Evil Queen's Saviour against her own family?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills & Emma Swan & Original Character(s), Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 9





	The Queen's Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story years ago and im currentky gong through each chapter and revising them.  
> This story will be published on Wattpad as well.  
> Let me know what you all think!! <3

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!  
The sound of my alarm immediately wakes me from my slumber, I glance over to see the bright red numbers flash 1:00 pm. I move to shut off the annoying sound while letting out a guttural moan into my pillow without ever lifting my face from its cool Egyptian cotton pillow cover. So much for beauty rest. Having only gone to bed at 10:00 am after a very heated discussion turned Witch Fight in the town square, which then led to a small Charming family meeting, which then led to a bigger meeting for "need to know members only" as Henry called it, that was held at granny's earlier this morning to discuss further action. No, one had an ounce of sleep except maybe baby Neal. Once fingers started pointing my way for the charade that went down hours before, I left faster than Leroy could even get his half-sauced insults out, no doubt he was already piss drunk by now. Due to searching for answers on anything that the witch had said, how to defeat her, and the actual fight itself I was exhausted. Rolling over placing my arms under my pillow above my head and stretching my aching body out before even considering getting out of bed. After another ten minutes of pure grace and serenity, I slowly shlep my body out of bed and make my way to the master bathroom stripping away my blue silk pajamas one article of clothing at a time before finally removing my panties. A small shiver runs down my spine as the mixture of warm and cool air from the baseboard heaters and window above it, which I must say are working nicely on this fall afternoon in Maine. Wiping the sleep from my eyes I habitually reach for the hot water knob on the claw-footed bath and shower. Preparing myself for the warmth, a subtle but noticeable difference from the outside air of the master suite. Giving myself an inner pep talk for the day while staring into the large white wooden framed mirror below the four bright fluorescent lights. This became another habit since - well since Ms. Swan interrupted my life, still not sure for better or worse these days... Today was one of my many days off now that caos struck Storybrooke, which I was put to blame once again, and I was determined to enjoy it. Stepping into the tub, the feeling of warm water cascading down my back had become a familiar sanctuary for me in these troubled times. Who am I kidding! Showers have always been my sanctuary!

Slowly letting the water rush down my bed-ridden hair, gliding in between my shoulder blades sending an uncontrollable shiver as water trailed down the curvature of my spine. I finally feel all the stress from the day before, wash away down my body, and into the drain as I scrub away the filth with my bath cloth and Zum Soap Bar. Putting the first round of shampoo on my scalp, lathering it through my roots I can feel the tension release from my skull. Causing a sigh of relief to escape my lips for the first time in days. Running my head under the welcoming water I washed away the Homemade Spiced Apple Rum and Goat Milk shampoo, an old craft of mine, out of my hair, rubbing my hands over my face before repeating the shampoo routine again. Taking a giant inhale before completely plummeting my face under the water. I set my eyes on the half-empty bottle of the matching scented conditioner and began beating the top of the bottle into the palm of my hand before opening the lid and squeezing the contents into a dollop a size greater than a dollar coin. Running the cream through my wet ends, making sure the contents made it up to my scalp enough to detangle from sleep, again repeating this step before running my fingers through my hair one last time under the water to rinse just enough of it out. Collecting my razor and cream from the corner shelf of the bath wall, I lifted and glazed my left leg with the apple-scented shaving cream before running the razor up and down gracefully on my shin, a habit that may be excessive but a habit nonetheless, one of many I suppose. I run the razor up to my thigh and into the crease of my pelvis. Should I trim it up down here too? It always makes me feel better to have a nice clean patch of curls that most certainly do match the drapes. I decide to do so in the spirit of feminine positivity. After making sure to repeat the earlier steps on the right side of my body I rinse off with my bath cloth and bar soap once more and turn the hot water knob off. Stepping out of the shower into the now warm and steamy ensuite I reach for my plush white and gold-trimmed bath towel before wrapping it around my newborn baby-like flesh to keep in the warmth, unready to let go of the bliss just yet. I wrap a matching hair towel softly but securely around my head to keep the water from running down my forehead any further. Stepping over to the mirror once more I wipe off the remaining evidence of condensation from the glass, revealing a fresh and undeniably stunning woman. I am NOT afraid to admit that I am HOT! I grabbed my toothpaste and began the normal routine of brushing my teeth. Watching as I brush every tooth with enough vigor to get the reminisce of sleep from my teeth, doing the same for my tongue before rinsing and repeating while singing the chorus to Tiny Dancer in my head and humming along out loud. Taking a great long look at myself once I've finished applying my mascara and signature Evil Queen red lip, removing the towel from my hair slowly as I watch the locks fall and get caught on my shoulders. I relish in the bliss of my sanctuary for a moment longer before reality comes back and to slap me in the ass. This is not how I pictured my life would be once Ms. Swan had broken the curse, albeit I imagined more pitchforks and burning at the stake but alas The Saviour had kept her word to Henry to keep ME safe. She always held true to her word. Reaching for the black silk house robe before entering my bedroom once again to collect the clothes I had laid out for myself the night before. A pearl satin blouse with rose gold buttons down the center ending above the naval. Along with a set of matching black panties and bra, accompanied by a pair of knee-high garters. Finally slipping on my slate grey skirt suit, will I need the matching suit jacket? Deciding to just leave it I place the jacket back down on my bed, turning to leave the room. I catch a glimpse of myself in the full body mirror in the corner of my room. My black red bottom heels are neatly placed beside it. I pitter over to the corner and slip one stocking clad foot into a shoe at a time. Checking my reflection one last time before habitually flicking the light switch on the wall, leaving the dark sanctuary behind me. Making my way down the hall I have a lapse of emotion and my breath catches in my throat as I see the door to Henry's room slightly ajar, with an irrational sense of hope I open the door further hoping to see the familiar face sitting upon his bed with his beloved book or comics. With another slap of reality, I quickly turned and shut the door behind me not wanting to be reminded anymore of my son's absence. It had been two weeks since Henry had slept in his room, leaving a child-sized hole in my heart once again that grew each passing night, along with the feeling of abandonment the room gave off. Finally making my way down the stairs I take a deep breath as I see the light come through the windows of the door shining in and cascading a light show onto the floor of the dining room. I wander into the kitchen with a small grumble in my stomach, unsure of what I could possibly want for breakfast or lunch or whatever type of meal it would be at this time of day...brunch maybe? Unable to make a decision I grab the container of popcorn kernels above the fridge and place some into the covered pot on the stove, adding the needed oils and seasonings to give the light snack a little kick, the secret being a pinch of cayenne pepper. My eyes wander to the window catching a glimpse of a family of bluebirds landing on the shrub in my front yard. Normally the sight of such an animal would give my stomach a twist leading me to think about the beloved Snow White, but that time has passed, now I simply try to enjoy the innocent nature of any animal that crosses my path. I've no clue as to where this sense of empathy for such creatures came from. Listening for the final few pops of the kernels on the stove I lower the heat and replace the pot with the back burner. The smell of the treat engulfed the whole kitchen, creating a feeling of warmth and movie theater-esque vibes.

Walking into the living room I placed a small bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. I grabbed the remote and began scrolling through my apps, finally settling on reruns of Sex in The City. Getting through three episodes of countless scenes of the stunning Cynthia Nixon's profile view, noticing the sudden twinge in my chest every time her character bit her lip or spoke a certain way. A self-discovery made during the many lonely nights after we returned from the Enchanted Forest by crushing Charming's heart and splitting Snows in half. Finishing my snack, I got up from my place on the loveseat grabbing my empty popcorn bowl. Running the bowl under hot water, I rinsed it out leaving it on the counter, having no ambition to wash it completely. Leaning against my kitchen island I close my eyes and take another sharp breath holding it before letting the air slowly seep out between my lips. Opening my eyes, settling them on the cabinet in the corner. That's when the temptation sat in. The liquor cabinet was often my weakness on evenings like this. I popped the top and didn't think twice before letting the opaque brown liquid glide down my throat... Apple Cider Bourbon.. not my favorite but it will do.

Well, I officially made up the rest of my plans for the evening. Shall I schlep my foiled body up the staircase to my master suite or make my way to the settee in the privacy of my home office in front of the embers of the fireplace? I walked over to the record player with the bottle in my mouth looking for my favourite Guns n' Roses album, Use Your Illusion I. This being one of the first albums I purchased at a quaint little music shop in Boston when I adopted Henry. I've had it for quite some time, this meaning the lyrics have become like second nature.

My body gliding across the floor, swaying my hips to the music. Slowly transcending into the bliss of Freewheel Burning I sway my hips faster to the beat stripping off the first layer of my ridiculous skirt suit, wondering why they would even be a part of Curse Regina's wardrobe compared to my alter ego's royal attire in the Enchanted Forest. In nothing but a pearl satin blouse, black panties, and my thigh high stockings. Finally feeling the cold hardwood floor pressed against my feet. Rocking my body back and forth to the music, the lyrics slipping my lips as I wash away into nirvana...

Nothin' lasts forever

And we both know hearts can change

And it's hard to hold a candle

In the cold November rain

We've been through this such a long long time

Just tryin' to kill the pain, oo yeah

The song comes to the climax and my body sinks deeper into the soundwaves...

So if you want to love me

Then darlin' don't refrain

Or I'll just end up walkin'

In the cold November rain

Do you need some time on your own

Do you need some time all alone

Everybody needs some time

On their own

Don't you know you need some time all alone 

Suddenly being forced back to reality by four loud and obnoxious knocks. Every fiber of my being fights to ignore the echoing of the knocks but the unwanted visitor seems persistent, giving another round of four loud unignorable knocks. Unwillingly turning down the record player, and stubbornly making my way to the foyer the knocking subsides. Having the assumption the interrupter had left I take a moment to collect myself again... But it wasn't long before I heard a familiar and unnerving voice from behind the door.

"Regina let me in, I know you're home, your car is in the driveway... please Gina let me in!" It's Emma, the last person in StoryBrooke I could want to converse with right now. "Gina, come on...please?" In the heat of being called Gina so casually I had hastily swung the door open to be met with a look of complete flabbergast. Almost as if she hadn't expected me to open the door at all. Her eyes quickly scanned over my body before meeting my eyes again. Her pupils now dilated and more sultry than before.

"Don't call me Gina, Swan!"

"Don't call me Swan, Gina!" She says back with a cocky grin...

Rocking back onto my bare heals almost wanting the close the door on The Saviours face right then and there.

Resisting the urge until I responded with a lower voice than intended, almost coming out seductively "What do you want Em-ma?" Purposely dragging out the M to show my annoyance. Emma pushes her way into the doorway. Lightly bumping into my shoulder causing our knuckles to graze against one another sending a shock of electricity awkwardly through my wrist and elbow. I had felt the same electric shock before when touching or being touched by Emma but never found the time to think deeply about the importance of the reaction my body made. "We need to talk Regina..." Emma's eyes now staring anywhere but at me. Noticeably distracted but by what I had no clue.

"Haven't you talked enough Swan?" Turning to grab my bottle off the side table checking my reflection in the mirror above. Fixing my tousled hair and immediately remember the lack of garments on the lower half of my body. A moment where I would usually run from embarrassment had turned into a moment of pure confidence due to the taste of apple cider and the unexpected visit from Emma Swan. An ironic occurrence that reminds me of the time Ms. Swan opened the door to her hotel room in nothing but a white tank and her panties. Standing up straight as if nothing was out of the ordinary, I look back at Emma for her to continue as usual.

"...It's about my dad...David..." the stutter my nakedness caused created quite the shade of blush to creep up in both of our cheeks. The colour difference now visible on Emma's slightly heaving chest. She continued.

"He's holding a meeting at the town hall today at 5 to vote you across the town line."

Upsetting news indeed, however, I'm not in the least bit shocked. They blame me for Zelena showing up unexpectedly and pretty much destroying StoryBrooke. They practically stick my name to every disaster that happens in this town. It's a wonder I haven't been excommunicated long before now.

"Let them...It's not like Henry wants me here, or anyone for that matter... they want evil, I'll give them evil!" Chugging down the remainder of the bottle. Wincing at the subtle burn. Emma takes another step towards me; reluctantly, but a step forward nonetheless.

"But you don't have to be evil Regina, you can prove to Henry and everyone else that you can change. Go to the meeting tonight with me and show them you want to change, not just for them but for you...." Taking the bottle from my hand she places her free hand on my shoulder. "And for me..." The look on Emma's face almost brought tears to my eyes; it was so pure and honest, but I couldn't allow myself to put my walls down for her just yet.

Taking a step back just out of Swans' reach. "Why should I do anything for you, Swan? You took my son away."

"I didn't take your son away, Regina! OUR son came to me because he was scared... scared of you! He knows he can come to me for help and he did... what am I supposed to do, tell him no and close the door on him."

"You had no problem doing it 14 years ago..." Immediately seeing the sting of my words on Emma's face...

" Oh my... I'm sorry Swa--... Emma! I didn't mean that!!!" My face is full of regret but Emma backs away and rejects the apology.

"You know what Regina, you're right, you don't have to do anything for me... do it for YOURSELF! Maybe you'll get your dignity back... you're just a sad pathetic woman who stole the throne from a little girl that you have obsessed over your whole life..." Throwing her hands up in defeat she continues.

"This was a waste of my time!" bringing her arms back down scrubbing her hands over her distraught face.

"Emma... please!" the desperation practically dripped from my lips, grabbing and reaching for her wrapping my long lanky fingers around her small bony wrist. Her reaction was almost immediate as she ripped her arm away from my hold and held her wrist with the other hand as if it had been scolded. "No Regina! I'm done playing nice for Henry, I thought we were friends, I thought you understood me, I thought we were special. But you're the same old Regina you were when I first met you! You haven't changed at all. It's all a show!"

Emma's eyes began to water and I moved to wipe away the tears ready to fall down her face. Keeping my hand pressed gently against her cheek as I speak. My eyes radiating nothing but the truth from here on out.

"You're right, I am pathetic! I was hiding my feelings and ignoring everyone else's as well. Everyone sees me as the Evil Queen and I didn't want to feel anything or hurt anyone anymore...but now that I'm being forced out of this town... I just don't know if I could live with myself if I didn't..." I could feel the blood rush to my head from all the alcohol as the words faded my mouth. Unable to hold my balance any longer I stumble backward knocking into the love seat behind me. Thankfully the whole motion went unnoticed by the savior, had she noticed I'm sure she would have been directed at my side at that moment. Instead, she questions my earlier statement.

"What are you saying, Regina?" I could tell Emma took another step closer but everything was so blurry now it was getting difficult to see...tunnel vision had begun. Causing me to close my eyes to try and gather my nerves.

"I- I am trying to-- to..." I must've blacked out from the apple cider and the adrenaline because when I came to I was on the couch and Emma was sleeping in the chair next to me. She must be a very light sleeper because she woke when I did. I watch her wake as her arms stretch above her head. Her grey sweater lifted just enough for me to catch sight of her navel, and almost instinctively I licked my lips. Her eyes open meeting mine. I try sitting up but a sharp pain to the back of my head causes a hiss to leave my mouth and my hand immediately going to rest above the crown of my head.

"Oh good, you're awake. Don't move!'' she said rushing to the couch kneeling in front of me in an instant. My heart sored a bit knowing she stayed to care for me. She leaves the room and comes back with a reusable ice pack, placing it gently where my hand had been before. A slight shock rang through my skull at the touch of the cold. Eventually settling into a light pressure feeling.

''Emma,.." I tried to come up with some half-assed excuse for my behaviour this evening but before I couldn't even begin she cut me off.

"Shhh. No need to apologize, Regina. You were drinking and angry. Those two don't mix very well." she shrugged and smiled the same way she did in my vault when she told me she thought we were friends. Those damn puppy dog eyes... That day changed my whole perspective on Ms. Swan. My thoughts of the younger woman have never been so promiscuous before.

"But you were saying something before you passed out... what was it?'' She didn't seem upset anymore, she was gleaming into my eyes with wavering uncertainty. Unable to look Emma in the eyes any longer I looked down to speak.

''I-I was trying to tell you... that I love you... but if you don-.." I couldn't finish. She stepped away. I fucked it up...SHIT!

"I'm sorry but I've been hiding my feelings for so long and ignoring that every time I saw you after your year in New York I wanted to kiss you because of how much I missed you! I should have done it before you left... I wanted to tell you but I was so scared" pausing, now looking into Emma's eyes searching for some type of mutual feelings, unable to put my finger on any. "It's fine if you don't feel the same way but I would appreciate it if Henry didn't know that his mother just made a fool of herself AGAIN!" Finally turning my head back away, unable to look at Emma any longer. My head was forced back forward by a cupped hand on my chin and soft blushed lips were pressed against mine in an instant and the whole world stopped. It was different from anything I have ever felt. Honestly, I don't believe I've felt this way since Daniel. After a moment that went by far too quickly, Emma pulled away and turned without a single word. In one swift motion, Emma had her winter jacket she wore over her red leather one draped over her left arm while quickly swinging the front door open, slamming it shut behind her. I was left alone... again... with nothing but my thoughts and sorrows. I drop my heavy swelling head into my shaking hands and let out a guttural groan of exhaustion and defeat. All my cards had now been laid out on the table and now I'm left with nothing but my sorrows and desperation...  
Emma POV:

I was sitting in my front seat outside of Regina's house where SECONDS become MINUTES. Do I call her and explain!? Do I just ignore it and pretend as nothing happened!? She is drunk so maybe she wouldn't even remember...Foolish of me to think. David would be holding the meeting soon to decide if we should get rid of Regina or not and personally I don't know what to think because if it wasn't for Regina's curse I wouldn't have been separated from my parents. But I also would not have had Henry when I did... and he is my world. I let him go once and I'll be damned if I ever make that mistake again. Thinking about Henry and his life before with just Regina as his mother brought me back to the present and what just happened moments ago, Regina's lips were soft and stained with red lipstick and had the taste of sweet red apples. I don't know why I kissed her, she was telling me all her feelings and it was an impulse, it seemed like the right thing to do with all the tension and emotion in the air. Realizing I had made a big mistake leaving Regina sitting there alone again I quickly got out of my bug and ran to Regina's front door... I was about to knock but after another impulse, I just let myself in. I searched around in the foyer but she was not there. I walked into the living room and placed my winter jacket across the arm of the love seat again. I noticed an empty bottle of Apple Cider Liquor on the coffee table. I could hear Regina scrounging around in the cabinets, no doubt looking for another bottle. She must not have heard me come in because I made it to the center of the kitchen before speaking.

"Regina, can we talk?" being startled by my presence she quickly spun around with a look of terror upon her already drunk facade.

"NO!!! LEAVE!" she said while almost falling over with another bottle in her hand.

"Regina you're drunk, come sit please!" I said while grabbing a hold of her.

"Why? So you can yell at me again, let them banish me, it's not like I've done any good for this town, all though it wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me.." she said while pulling away from me.

"STOP!! I don't need your help. I am a big girl!! I can walk by myself."

"NO, you can't, you're scrambling just to find your way. JESUS Regina, I was only gone for a couple of minutes!'' I grabbed hold of her again as we walked to the living room.

"Swan, you're not making this any better, this is just making me want to drink even more," she said while popping the top off and guzzling down a giant gulp.

"Stop it, Regina!" I shouted while ripping the bottle from her hand and placing it on the table. My hands returning back to my original hold of her wrists.

"Why can't you just leave me alone Swan, you have done enough!" she said, ripping her hands from mine grabbing the bottle again. "I apparently have not done enough because you still look like a slob, Regina! You have to show up to this meeting tonight or they will kick you out... I don't want you to leave, Regina" clutching onto her arms again, barely digging my anxiously bitten nails into her bare flesh, warm to the touch under my cold hands, staring directly into her blank hardened glare.

"Swan, no one wants me here, I knew it would be impossible for you to love me back... nobody could ever love the Evil Queen."

"That's not true! Regina, I've had feelings for you ever since NeverLand!" Finally letting those feelings rush out of my body with tears streaming down my cheeks. You can see the disbelief in Regina's eyes as she shouts "LIAR! You had eyes for the pirate the WHOLE time!"

"KILLIAN!? Come on, Regina! I kissed him ONCE! I felt nothing!" Now completely disgusted by the memory. "You kissed him!?" she shouted.

Immediately regretted telling her this, assuming she already knew. Mary Margaret had a habit of sharing my personal information to those who would listen, especially if that information included my mothers favorite pirate. I leaned forward grabbing the back of Regina's neck connecting our lips once again for reasons unknown other than the want to feel that pure ecstasy again.

Finally getting my fill of her pleasantly plump lips I gently push her away, still holding her neck and one hand now wrapped in her curls. I slowly slid my hand from her neck to the base of her back. Gently pushing a finger into her waistband. Our foreheads softly pressed against one another as we caught our breaths. Eyes sparkling with want and need.

"Now let's get you upstairs and dressed in proper clothing, so they can see you for the sexy GOOD Queen you truly are." Speechless, she grabbed a hold of my leather jacket and pressed her soft lips up against mine once again and sparks flew. I didn't want it to stop, the magic between the both of us was too powerful. I know she feels the same. I mean, she was the one to admit it at first. I don't think I could ever get over this feeling. I tighten my grip around Regina's waist and hair. This time Regina being the one to break contact, a moan of abandonment escaped my lips. I watch Regina's full brow arch as she bites her lip staring into my eyes. A small smirk creeping up on both of our faces. The drunken sluggishness still on her face.

"Okay, let us go get you ready, we only have a couple more hours till the town hall meeting and you're gonna need every minute of it to sober up'' I finally got Regina halfway up the stairs when there was a knock on the door. Not in the mood for any more visitors Regina lets out a groan of displeasure before her head falls onto my shoulder.

"Mom let me in, I know you're mad at me right now but I need to talk.. please," hearing Henry's voice made her head shoot up instantly almost making me almost lose my balance with both of us. I urged Regina to sit on the stairs while I went down to answer the door. When I opened the door I could see the questionable look rise onto Henry's face. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

"Mom!, what are you doing here?. I mean where is my mom?" he looked so confused, I giggled a little then answered.

"Your mom got a little tipsy so I'm going to take her upstairs to get dressed for the town meeting tonight."

"oh didn't you hear?"

"hear what?"

"The town meeting is getting postponed until tomorrow."

"Why would David do that?'' I was shocked, my father barely ever put anything on hold if it had to do with the town's safety. "With Zelena running free and Rumple not being able to do anything, things have been under lockdown and nobody wants to leave their shops unsupervised." relieved, I thanked the heavens for living in a small town with limited policing, meaning the townspeople took their home security upon themselves. Made for quiet evenings which I enjoyed as Sheriff. But I suppose I should be thanking Regina for such a small town to care for...OH MY GOD! Regina! I left Regina on the stairs!

"Come in Henry, Regina is on the stairs!'' running to the stairway I find nothing but the discarded clothes Regina had on before on the steps, her pearl blouse now mixed in with the pile. I froze, realizing that Regina was running around like a naked toddler, a hot blush rose to my chest. I walked upstairs to look for her and as I reached the landing I heard giggling coming from around the corner. As I turned I was tackled by a naked Regina, hitting my head off the ground making a loud noise that I was hoping Henry did not hear.

"Regina, what are you doing? why aren't you dressed?" I said while pulling her to the point where I was on top. Quietly giggling to myself, I always saw Regina as a top.. probably because of the whole Evil Queen thing.

"I was hoping you would come and find me, which you did, just like your parents. we will always find each other.'' She didn't even give me a chance to talk before she pulled me down and started kissing me all over, my neck, forehead, and everything in between were covered with Regina kisses. It was like every time she would kiss me, she would use her magic or something and it would make me go crazy, make me crave it more than ever. Quickly and gracefully Regina rolled me over to where she was on top of me pulling my jacket off and pinning my arms behind my back with my sleeves acting as a restraint. My body reacts in a way as expected, my hips drive up and I feel the warmth of Regina's center against my thigh. And just the pure knowledge that Regina Mills is naked on top of me was enough to drive me wild. The moments of passion went by with Regina's teeth roughly biting at my neck. While she's kissing me I get this sudden feeling that Regina and I were being watched... I turn my head to give Regina more access and as I open my eyes I can see a little boy, my little boy, staring at his mom and naked mother lying in the middle of the hallway floor.

"Mom? Emma?!" In shock of hearing our son's voice Regina quickly jolted up and covered herself with her arms to the best of her ability, causing the top of her breasts to peak over her hands that were covering them.

We were speechless until Regina got the nerve to speak up. "Henry! Hunny! It's not what it looks like! I fell and Emma was just helping me up! Lucky stars she was here--''

I gave Regina a look that showed both my disgust for the pathetic excuse she just gave and a sympathetic one for just having been caught by our son. I quickly looked back at Henry to fix his mother's mistake. "Kid, you're not dumb, you know what's happening, but you have to swear you won't say anything to David or Mary-Margret... okay?" In fear and utter confusion, he nodded his head yes slowly, blinking with each nod.

"Now, go downstairs, get yourself a glass of milk and wait for me to get your mother dressed and then we can all talk about this... okay?" Henry again nods yes and turns to walk down the landing of the stairs.

"Oh My God, did that just happen?" Regina asks in a tone that could convince anybody she was sober.

"You mean did our son just walk up and see his naked mother attacking my neck?...yes," I said with a giggle.

"Why are you laughing, Swan? This is not a funny matter!!" she said with a serious face. 

"Oh come on Regina, the kid was gonna find out about us sooner or later."

"Yes, but I would much rather be fully clothed and not on top of you while we told him."

"Just think though Regina, now we don't have to tell him how dykes do it, he just saw half of it for himself...ha!" nervous laughter escaped my throat.

"Okay, let us go get you dressed.'' Scrambling to collect themselves they finally make it to Regina's room entering the dark sanctuary once again. At first glance one would think this was a room that belonged to an ordinary woman but at further inspection you can find Regina's signature vibe all over, confirming this is indeed a room fit for a queen, The Queen.

"Ms. Swan, I think I can handle myself from here. Thank you but I would very much like some peace while I clean up..." Scanning her eyes slowly over me as she continued and took her discarded clothes from my hand. " Maybe take a trip to the guest suite and freshen yourself up. You look a little disheveled dear." a conniving smirk now on the former queens face. Clearly satisfied with herself. Disappointingly I concur and make my way to the guest bath to collect myself before having to face our son again after that misfortune in the hallway. The feeling of Regina's naked body pressed against me still reeling through my body, sending waves of need to my core. Having a moment to myself I relive the encounter in my mind and the area of my neck where Regina's teeth once were stung with lack of attention. My body and mind wanting nothing more than to be alone with Regina once again. While gathering my thoughts I quickly fix my sweater and jacket, run my fingers through my hair a few times to brush it out, and wipe the smudged lipstick off my chin, a slight stain being left from Regina's lips. God her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to like and comment on your favourite part of this chapter!! i love the feedback!  
> XOXO


End file.
